library_of_heavens_pathfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhang Xuan/Disciples
Direct Disciples Zhao Ya : Main article: Zhao Ya One of his direct disciples. She became his student in the Hongtian Academy. She is the daughter of the Baiyu City Lord and suffered from ‘heat’ due to training in a pure yin cultivation technique despite possessing Pure Yin Body. By cauliutvating a pure yin technique with her constitution, there was an overabundance of yin qi within her causing her 'illness'. Zhang Xuan helped her with this and became her Teacher. Zhang Xuan imparted his Heaven’s Path Sword Art and Heaven’s Path Golden Body to her. She later joins the Glacier Plain Court as their Holy Maiden. During Zhang Xuan's escape from the Zhang Family, he received a help call from Zhao Ya and went to Glacier Plain Court headquarters to investigate (chapter 1524). After an incident there all her meridians got destroyed. With the help of the true Yang Xuan, the Supreme Elder of Master Teacher Pavilion headquarters, Zhang Xuan was able to restore her meridians and awakened her Pure Yin Body completely. Thanks to her remodeled meridians, she can easily absorb the Mercury Spirit Qi, becoming Zhan Xuan's first disciple to break through to the Void Shattering Realm. (chapter 1911) Wang Ying : Main article: Wang Ying His oldest direct disciple. She became his student in the Hongtian Academy. She is the daughter of the clan head of Wang Clan, Wang Hong. Her legs were injured for a significant period of time before it was healed by Zhang Xuan. Zhang Xuan imparted his Heaven’s Path Movement Art, Heaven’s Path Leg Art, Heaven’s Path Golden Body, and a simplified version of Heaven’s Path Divine Art to her. She left for the Spirit Enlightenment Headquarters in chapter 1138 and became the headmaster later on in the story. Later she joins the Spirit Awakener Guild and becomes their new Guildmaster. She broke through to the Void Shattering Realm with the help of Zhang Xuan, who also gave her the Gold Source Cauldron. (chapter 1913) Liu Yang : Main article: Liu Yang One of his direct disciples. He became his student in the Hongtian Academy. He was an ex-student of Cao Xiong. His right hand is injured due to training a battle technique beyond his physical abilities. Zhang Xuan imparted his Heaven’s Path Fist Art, Heaven’s Path Golden Body, and a simplified version of Heaven’s Path Divine Art to him. When Liu Yang is the last of Zhang Xuan's first 7 Direct Disciples remaining in his tutelage, he is left feeling lost and alone, as he feels he is a burden to his teacher, due to the other 6 having become so outstanding. Shortly after, he leaves Zhang Xuan's side. Become new sovereign to Otherworldly Demon. He broke through to the Void Shattering Realm with the help of Zhang Xuan. (chapter 1913) Zheng Yang : Main article: Zheng Yang One of his direct disciples. He became his student in the Hongtian Academy. He is a spear user who was once humiliated by the person he had a crush on. Zhang Xuan imparted his Heaven’s Path Spear Art, Heaven’s Path Golden Body, and a simplified version of Heaven’s Path Divine Art to him. Later he left his teacher to be trained in the Combat Master Pavillion and became their Combat Child, leading the Combat Master Pavilion. His strength reached the Great Saint rank thanks to the resources of the pavilion. He go to take Combat Master Hall's trial for the 'Progeny of Combat' and clear the Progeny of Combat Selection, becoming the next head of Qingyuan Empire Combat Master Hall. He broke through to the Void Shattering Realm with the help of Zhang Xuan, who also gave him the Dragon Bone Spear. (chapter 1913) Yuan Tao : Main article: Yuan Tao One of his direct disciples. He became his student in the Hongtian Academy. A fatty with Emperor’s Bloodline. He became Zhang Xuan last student in Hongtian Academy. Zhang Xuan imparted his Heaven’s Path Golden Body to him. He later leaves his teacher to return to the Yuan Clan, one of the Five Elements Clans of the Sage Clans. There he acts as their young patriarch and after awakening his bloodline his strength reached the Great Saint rank. He broke through to the Void Shattering Realm with the help of Zhang Xuan. (chapter 1913) L'u Chong' : Main article: Qu Chong One of his direct disciples. He became his student in the Tianwu Academy, while Zhang Xuan was disguised as Teacher Liu Cheng. Zhang Xuan imparted his Heaven’s Path Poison Art and Heaven’s Path Golden Body to him. Also known as Lu Chong, Qu Chong had to disguise himself and pretend to be a mute for 2 years to hide his identity as a member of the Qu Clan. He later leaves his teacher to inherit the Soul Oracle arts in the Soul Oracle ancestral grounds, and becomes a 9-star Soul Oracle. He broke through to the Void Shattering Realm with the help of Zhang Xuan. (chapter 1913) Wei Ruyan : Main article: Wei Ruyan One of his direct disciples. Daughter of Zhang Xuan`s servant (Wei Changfeng) and become Zhang Xuan student after saving her. She possesses the Innate Poison body and Poison Soul Constitution which is the same as Poison Master Guild founder. She later send to Poison Master Guild by Zhang Xuan to cultivate the founder technique. She broke through to the Void Shattering Realm with the help of Zhang Xuan. (chapter 1913) Zhang Jiuxiao : Main article: Zhang Jiuxiao His eighth direct disciple. A 7-star teacher and a member of the younger generation of the Zhang family, one of the most powerful Sage clans. He officially became his eighth disciple in the Zhang family contest. Thanks to Zhang Xuan help, his originally weak bloodline was purified and reached a level of purity not lower than the Great Elder's own bloodline. His cultivation base was also raised to Void Abode Realm pinnacle. He broke through to the Void Shattering Realm with the help of Zhang Xuan. (chapter 1913) Kong Shiyao His ninth''' direct disciple'. Descendant of Kong Shi with greatest blood purity ever born and not from Master Teacher Continent. Officially become Zhang Xuan student when helping her to broke through from Great Saint 4-dan Immortal Spirit Great Perfection Stage to Ancient Sage 3-dan Rebirth from a Drop of Blood. She broke through to the Void Shattering Realm with the help of Zhang Xuan. (chapter 1913) '''Dan Xiaotian' His tenth direct disciple who is from Forsaken Contient. Officially become one of Zhang Xuan student when Zhang Xuan discovers the venomous Gu inside Dan Xiaotian body which left him unable to cultivate normally like average people due to an accident that injured his meridian and dantian during his childhood. At first, Dan Xiaotion thinks its a joke but Zhang Xuan manages to prove it by using silver needles treatment. Bai Ruanqing His last direct disciple which is also from Forsaken Contient. She is a core student and granddaughter of one of the three grand elder in Rising Clouds Sword Pavilion. There was an incident where she consumes a high grade Immortal Essence Pill that given by Zhang Xuan as repayment but her body simply cannot handle the rich and fierce energy which can cause her life. So, in order to solve it, Zhang Xuan needs to impart his simplify true immortal realm heaven's path cultivation technique to her and officially receive her as a new direct disciple. Half disciple Luo Qiqi : Main article: Luo Qiqi She is a 5-star master teacher when she first appeared. She became Zhang Xuan's Apothecary student when was lecturing in the Apothecary Guild in Huanyu Empire. She also was known as a little princess of Luo Clan. Mu Xueqing : Main article: Mu Xueqing One of his ordinary disciples, along with the rest of her class. She became his student in the Tianwu Academy, while Zhang Xuan was disguised as Teacher Liu Cheng. Her father is a 2-star Apothecary from the Tianwu Kingdom's Apothecary Guild. Jiang Shu : Main article: Jiang Shu Tianwu Kingdom's Master Teacher Hall branch Hallmaster, a 2-star peak Master Teacher. Xue Yiyao : Main article: Xue Yiyao A herbologist in Myriad Kingdom City. She became a herbologist to heal her soul wound through the souls of herbs so she can breakthrough to Transcending Mortal 5-dan Consonant Spirit realm. Song Zhen Zhang Xuan's Blacksmith Student. His previous teacher had given him a cultivation manual that made it easy for him to find ores, but impossible to became blacksmith so that he can get them and sell them to became rich. Zhang Xuan gave him a cultivation manual that lets him to smith and he was able to reforge The Golden Origin Cauldron from Saint low-tier artifact to Saint intermediate-tier artifact.Category:Zhang Xuan